ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Sleevemore
Dr. Sleevemore '''was Raven's old friend and mentor. Twice, while living as a teen in San Francisco, she turned to him when she had problems with her psychic powers. When Booker also develops difficulty with his visions, Raven will once again turn to Dr. Sleevemore for help. He was portrayed by '''Brian George. Personality Born with both clairvoyant and telekinetic abilities, Dr. Sleevemore naturally chose to study the fields of psychic phenomena, both to learn how to control his abilities and help others with extraordinary psychic gifts. He established a center in San Francisco devoted to such endeavors. A genius-class intellect, he also built and designed many inventions to further such research. Dr. Sleevemore seems quite proud that his granddaughter, Jasmine Sleevemore, has decided to follow in his footsteps, being already an accomplished scientist despite her young age, and being a capable colleague in their work at the Sleevemore Center. History Sleevemore Part One: Frozen Ordering a Scüt ride, Dr, Sleevemore discovers that his driver is none other than Raven Baxter, a former patient from his time in San Francisco. Once his ride arrives, Dr. Sleevemore slips inside, and surprises the driver. The two spend a little time catching up, and Dr. Sleevemore reveals that he has opened a new and improved branch of the Sleevemore Center for Psychically Gifted Children in Chicago. However, under Raven's questions, it sounds very much like the one in San Francisco, and Dr. Sleevemore admits the most notable improvement is that the location is much closer to a pizza parlor. That same afternoon, Raven returns to the center with her children Booker and Nia, with Booker apparently frozen while receiving a phychic vision. Sleevemore wakes Booker up by throwing water on him which revives him. Dr..Sleevemore introduces the Baxters to his young students at the center: *Leslie - A telekinetic *Conner -A cryokentic *Miles -A telepathic "pusher". *Serenity - An electokintic. Dr. Sleevemore starts performing some tests on Booker to figure out what's causing the glitch. He puts him in the V. Activator 4.0 helmet to trigger visions but it produces no psychic activity. When Raven mentions that Booker and Nia are twins, Dr. Sleevemore is fascinated by it. He says that twins share a psychic connection even if Nia doesn't have psychic abilities, which fascinates Dr. Sleevemore further, so, he puts Nia in a similar helmet to see if that can trigger psychic abilities but it doesn't work. Since it's getting late, Raven suggests that they should continue the next day. When Nia says that she doesn't want to miss her Carver Corner Commentary segment, Dr. Sleevemore tells them that she doesn't need to be physically present. She just needs to put on the helmet. The next day, Nia goes to school while Raven takes Booker back to Dr. Sleevemore. While lying in his medical examination chair at Sleevemore's, Booker tunes in to watch Nia's segment. He becomes jealous that Nia is stating the helmet is a fashionable skateboarding safety gear, which was his idea. He starts complaining about Nia and then notices that Nia is making the exact same arm movements that he is making. He accuses Nia of imitating him. After seeing that Nia and Booker's movements are connected, Dr. Sleevemore realizes that he accidentally activated the oscillator machine that causes Booker to control Nia's movements through the V. Activator 4.0. helmet. He turns off the machine. But when Sleevemore and Raven leave the room. Later Nia returns to the center with family friend, Levi Grayson in tow. Apparently, Booker reactivated the machine which caused him to control her movements remotely and embarassed her. The twins start fighting again. As their fight escalates, Dr. Sleevemore notices that the machine is registering psychic abilities. While complaining about Nia imitating him, Booker makes the vision face but freezes. At that point, Dr. Sleevemore puts him back in the chair to scan his psychic activities. He concludes that Booker's visions are being affected by the constant fighting with Nia. He advises that the visions need to be cleaned and the only way to clean them is to remove them from Booker first. Jasmine Sleevemore is called in by her grandfather, Jasmine quickly and proficiently wires Booker to the necessary machinery, and after the energy has been siphoned away, Booker awakens. After setting the machine to purify the psychic residue, Dr. Sleevemore and Jasmine are called away. However, some minutes later, the pair return to find the lab in chaos. To protect Levi Grayson from an inadvertent electrical attack from Center student, Serenity, an electrokine, another student, Leslie, has used her telekinetic ability to levitate him in the air. But Levi's kicking motions from above accidentally knock the beaker containing Booker's cleansed energy to the ground where it shatters, and the escaping purple-colored shaft of light ricochets several times around the room before seemingly disappearing. Booker is left bemoaning the fact that his psychic visions are now gone... forever. Sleevemore Part Two: Found A few days later, Dr. Sleevmore and the rest of the people from the Sleevemore Center are invited by Raven, to a rooftop party at their residence of 352 Hauser Avenue. Dr. Sleevemore and the other guests are amazed by Booker's supply of delicious baked goods, and the various other new skills he demonstrates, such as close-up magic, sushi preparation, and operatic singing. During Booker's aria performance, Serenity's powers go awry once more, and in saving Booker from a falling flower pot, Nia reveals to everyone that Booker's powers secretly transferred to her during the lab incident. Nia apologizes to Booker for not telling him sooner, but Booker is just happy to know where his powers are, as Dr. Sleevemore assures everyone it will be a simple matter to switch the vision energy away from Nia, back to where they belong within Booker. Raven and Levi then appear, and Raven accuses Jasmine of plotting to steal Booker's powers for herself, as she alone, in the Sleevemore family, has no psychic powers. Jasmine vehemently denies the accusation, declaring that she is a good person and would never do such a thing, a chastened Raven apologizes. Dr. Sleevemore and the Baxters agree to meet at the center the next day to transfer the powers from Nia back to Booker. Sleevemore Part Three: Future The next morning, at the center, Dr. Sleevemore prepares to return Booker's powers, but he discovers that Nia no longer has them. A late Jasmine then arrives and confesses that she secretly took them from Nia during the night, angering Raven, but Dr. Sleevemore wants to hear Jasmine's explanation. Jasmine outlines her theory of what she has dubbed "VNA," a form of genetic material she suspects is inherent in psychics and their close relatives. Being twins, Booker and Nia should have similar VNA which is probably why the psychic energy went to her. Jasmine wanted to temporarily place Booker's powers within herself, as she believed that because she and Booker are not related, his powers could not remain with her, and would eventually seek their way out to someone with compatible VNA. She had hoped to finish the experiment to prove her theorem in time to restore the powers to Booker. However, she continues that after taking the powers from Nia, she was startled leaving the Baxter apartment by a loud kid, and lost the specialized goggles containing Booker's psychic energy. Jasmine spent the morning retracing her steps did not recover them. The Baxters immediately identify the loud kid as Mitch Moseley, the tween building manager, who likely knows where the goggles are. Feeling guilty, Jasmine promises to do what she can to help, and she, Booker, Nia, and Levi head for the door. Raven offers to drive them as it looks like rain, but the kids opt to carry the canoe Booker has whittled as a gift to Dr. Sleevemore, over their heads as cover for the weather. After the kids have left, Raven requests that if the children fail to recover Booker's powers, that Dr. Sleevemore siphon away her powers, and place them in Booker. Dr. Sleevemore confirms it could be done, but urges Raven to reconsider her decision. He places her in a machine which allow her to use her powers not to show her the actual future, but show visions which stem from her subconscious. Her first experience takes her to her own Scüt vehicle which is now driven by an adult Booker who still lives with her. A panicked Raven returns, and Dr. Sleevemore explains that was the future she fears the most. After a few adjustments have been made, Raven then sees the future she desires the most, which is a successful fashion show debut for Ravenous Fashions. Dr. Sleevemore then tells Raven that the future which will occur depends on her own decisions, despite Raven's not-so-subtle pleas for further advice. Unfortunately, Jasmine returns to the center to report failure on their attempt to recover Booker's powers, and that they have been lost without hope of recovery.. That night, the Sleevemores treat the Baxters to a rooftop pizza dinner. Miles is also invited, presumably to help the Sleevemores retrieve Booker's canoe gift. Later as Dr. Sleevemore and everyone else prepare to sit down to eat, Levi spots a gathering storm of purple energy near the Baxters. Jasmine exclaims that she was right, as presumably, it is the concentration of compatible VNA of the three Baxters standing in close proximity to each other, which has drawn the psychic energy back, as the purple bolt flashes into Booker's right eye, restoring him to normal. Appearances Season 2 * Sleevemore Part One: Frozen * Sleevemore Part Two: Found * Sleevemore Part Three: Future Trivia *Dr. Sleevemore becomes the fourth character to appear in both Raven series, after Raven Baxter, Chelsea Grayson, and Devon Carter. *The character of Dr. Sleevemore debuted in the That's So Raven first season episode "Saving Psychic Raven," and last appeared in the fourth season episode, "Vision Impossible." *Dr. Sleevemore did not include the events of "Vision Impossible" in his file on Raven Baxter. *Dr. Sleevemore has concluded that Raven will never fully control her psychic power. *Dr. Sleevemore was aware of Raven and Devon's divorce, and his subsequent move to Dallas. *He mentioned having a wife in "Vision Impossible." *Clearly, Dr. Sleevemore was based upon Professor Charles Xavier of Marvel Comics' X-Men '''''franchise.'' *In addition to voice work on such Disney cartoon series as ''Pickle & Peanut, Phineas & Ferb'', and ''Kim Possible,'' Brian George also appeared as "Monty Cathcart" in the episode "A New Baby?" of ''Dog With A Blog''. Brian George also appeared in both the ''Star Trek'' and ''Star Wars '''''franchises. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:That's So Raven Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Psychics